Carlinthom Ville AU
by MariSeverus
Summary: Cosas muy extrañas suceden en un pequeño pueblo italiano. Gente que desaparece y gente que revive. Pero, el médico forense Snape, se encargará de dilucidar el caso.
1. Crimen en noviembre

Bueno, vengo a publicar un fic que se me ocurrió un día en el que; estaba medio dormida. Espero les guste y no me arrojen tantos tomates como quizás merezca jeje.

Título: Carlinthom Ville  
Género: Horror/Romance  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
Advertencias: Violencia, contenido adulto.  
Disclaimer: Nada excepto mis ideas, me pertenecen. Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Crimen en noviembre.

Estaba profundamente dormida. Desde hacía tres semanas, las noches habían comenzado a volverse más largas y frías debido al solsticio de invierno. Y, muy pocas veces, le provocaba salir siquiera a caminar.

Tampoco era que pudiera. La poca iluminación de las calles y la poca afluencia de transeúntes hacían que se lo pensase dos veces antes de encontrarse sola por aquellas calles de su vencida que, bajo la oscuridad, parecían ser infinitas.

Italia, todas sus calles y avenidas siempre estaban concurridas. Si no se trataba de transeúntes; se trataba quizás de personas malintencionadas que trataban de robar cuanto pudieran aprovechando el descuido de los demás. Por ello, en el día de brujas, muchas cosas extrañas se presentaron bajo el nombre de "inocentes trucos o tretas"

Pero, ella no tenía miedo. A su lado, dormía uno de los policías más temerarios y habilidosos que ese pequeño condado tenía el orgullo de incluir en sus filas. El detective, su novio; Cristopher.

Cristopher era muy gallardo, pocas cosas lo asustaban y siempre estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Lo había conocido hacía ya tres años y medio cuando, su amiga Ginny, la había citado en el salón del té para una reunión con gente de alto linaje.

Pero ella jamás fue, ella no necesitaba ser aprobada por una sociedad narcisista y clasista. Ella jamás se había sentido bien en esas reuniones y sólo asistía por Ginny, que, se encontraba tratando de ganarse a su marido en aquella época.

Y por supuesto, era 1945. La época en la cual, los hombres salían a cazar, salían a luchar batallas en cada esquina mientras, la mujer, se quedaba en el hogar siendo la criada y atendiendo a x cantidad de hijos.

Pero ella tuvo una suerte distinta, al rodear la esquina en la cual se encontraba el salón de té, se encontró con un pub que jamás había visto. Por supuesto, ella entró y de inmediato fue el objeto de las miradas de los allí reunidos.

¡Todos eran hombres!, el olor a cigarrillo se colaba por el ambiente y el humo circulaba densamente por el aire frente a ella. Los murmullos cesaron y ella, con la mirada en alto, siguió adelante.

¿Que podía querer una mujer dentro de un bar? ¿Acaso se había equivocado? ¿Buscaría a alguien? El punto era que, estando sola; era presa fácil para cualquier zamuro que quisiera probar oportunidad.

_- ¿Buscas a alguien preciosa?- le preguntó un hombre en un esmoquin marrón, tenía un alto estirpe y un mullido bigote que circundaba su boca. Hermione se acercó más a la barra y negó con la cabeza._

_- No busco a nadie, sólo quiero beber algo._

_- ¡Excelente! ¡Cantinero, trae el especial de la casa!_

_- Muchas gracias, pero no- suavemente acomodó el velo de su sombrero a medio lado y sonrió- no necesito que me guíe, cuando quiera a un hombre que haga todo por mí; entonces me iré a la iglesia y me casaré con él. Gracias._

_Aquel hombre soltó un bufido, se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su saco y la miró con una sonrisa que mostraba sus desiguales dientes._

_- Eres muy valiente, es una suerte que yo no sea un truhán o algún asesino en serie; puesto que habrías sido mi primera víctima._

_Y se apartó, Hermione creyó en cuanto se giraba que moriría asfixiada. No sabía de donde había provenido su temporal gallardía; pero no sabía si podía repetirlo._

_Un segundo hombre se acercó. Trató inútilmente de levantarse, aunque no tuvo oportunidad._

_- No pensaba hacerte daño- le dijo sentándose a su lado, ella ni se giró a verle- deberías agradecer el hecho de que yo sea policía, o de lo contrario aquel hombre quizás no te hubiera dejado tranquila._

_- Que yo sepa señor, la única que puso las cosas en claro fui yo- se giró a mirarlo y por un instante se creyó afortunada._

_Bastante simpático, de tez blanca, hermosa sonrisa y buen aspecto. Traía un chaleco negro, una camisa blanca y a cada lado una funda con una pistola en ella._

_- ¿Que puede querer una dama como usted en este varonil y peligroso establecimiento?_

_- No lo sé, ¿un poco de acción tal vez?_

_- Brillantes palabras para una dama, su boca es quizás mucho más peligrosa que el asesino más buscado._

_- Me honra su analogía, supongo que su verbo es tan profundo cada vez que trata de coquetearle a una mujer._

Y desde entonces fue como pólvora al fuego. Pasaron meses viajando, conociéndose el uno al otro; explorando sus virtudes y sus defectos desde todos los ángulos posibles. Él era un buen amante, era el hombre más apasionado en la cama que ella jamás había podido imaginar; y se encontraba feliz de haber perdido la visita de la duquesa en aquella ocasión.

Se acarició el cabello y se giró para mirarlo. Le daba la espalda, y desde allí; podía ver el libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior y el cigarro que había dejado por la mitad. Un mal hábito, que aún no había podido quitarle.

Se apoyó en su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello distraídamente. Consiguió despertarlo y éste se volvió para mirarle con cierta confusión y somnolencia.

- ¿Llegaste muy tarde cariño?- susurró ella con dulzura, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

- Nueve en punto, pero ya tú dormías. Es increíble lo fácil que te es caer rendida amor.

- Estaba agotada, el trabajo se volvió pesado; muchas mujeres tratando de firmar solicitudes.

- Ah, la liberación femenina "La resistance"

- No te burles, es un trabajo muy complicado el hacer que ésta sociedad machista comprenda a las mujeres.

Sonrió y depositó en sus labios un cándido beso. Las cosas hubieran seguido, se hubieran tornado mucho más apasionadas de no haber sido por el molesto sonido del teléfono.

- Debo, contestar Hermione- le susurró- puede ser importante.

- Siempre es importante, y siempre te llaman a esta hora.

- Bueno, ¿quién puede pensar que hago el amor a las 2 de la madrugada?

- Es una excusa pobremente estructurada Cristopher- sonrió ella apartándose para que tomara el teléfono.

La llamada pareció seria, ya que él tomó el teléfono y se encerró en el estudio. Hermione se quedó sentada en la cama esperando a que la discusión telefónica terminase para reencontrarse con su marido.

Pero él jamás le prestó atención. Salió apresurado, ubicando sus pantalones y resbalándose con sus zapatos debido a la prisa que cargaba. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad que esperaba no se convirtiese en preocupación.

- ¿Que sucede Cristopher?- urgió ella con curiosidad.

- Encontraron a una mujer muerta- dijo mientras se colocaba las fundas donde alojaba sus pistolas- descuartizada a las orillas del pueblo vecino de Carlinthom. Dicen los pobladores cercanos, que cosas extrañas suceden allí y que cada vez más aparecen cadáveres flotando en sus ríos.

- ¿Crees que se trate de alguna banda que trafique órganos o algo parecido?

- Pues no están seguros, los cadáveres se presentan arrojados de unas formas muy particulares que desconciertan a mí equipo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Viajaré hasta Carlinthom Ville y permaneceré unos días hasta dar con el o los culpables.

- ¿Pero y si te sucede algo a ti?

- Descuida, seguro no es gran cosa y se trata de un grupo de aficionados probando suerte para que los encarcelemos- se apoyó en la cama para darle un beso- no te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde- y sin más, desapareció por la puerta.

TBC

Bueno, espero el inicio les guste. Yo continuaré escribiendo lo que sigue, besos.


	2. Malas noticias

Capítulo 2: Malas noticias.

La mañana siguiente, fue igual que las mañanas anteriores luego de haber escuchado aquella conversación y haber escuchado sobre el crimen. A su lado, en el salón de té, Ginny la observaba con muchísima atención mientras ella lo relataba.

- ¿Y aún no te ha llamado?- preguntó dando un sorbo a su té.

- No, ni tampoco el comisario. Me cansé de dejarle recados.

Ginny ladeó la cabeza con pesar, Hermione dio un resoplido y trató de alejar los malos pensamientos con una buena taza de té de limón y galletas con miel.

- ¿Piensas entonces seguir?

- ¡Claro! en el trabajo me dieron el fin de semana libre, podría ir a buscarlo luego de regresar de visita en casa de Luna.

- ¿Te envió una carta?

- ¡Oh sí! en ella me expresó su grata satisfacción debido al cercano alumbramiento, yo estoy ávida de conocer a mis ahijados.

- Muy bien, entonces no podemos perder más el tiempo.

Se levantaron y decidieron abandonar aquel salón de té. Hermione miró a los comensales reunidos y sus ojos se fijaron en un galante médico que con aburrimiento miraba a sus compañeros de trabajo charlar y beber, muy parecido a ella que odiaba esas fiestas de té.

Afuera, un mustang negro las esperaba. Ginny tenía a sus servicios una gran gama de chóferes que la llevaban a cualquier lugar que ella desease. Lo abordaron y le indicaron al amable hombre, a donde querían ir.

La casa de Luna era sin duda apoteósica. Aunque ella no ostentaba mayor cosa, su marido insistía febrilmente en que ella llevase lo mejor de lo mejor. Ella lo odiaba, pero amaba tanto a su marido que podía obviar, ese detalle.

Luego del saludo inicial, las mujeres pudieron alejarse y sentarse en el porche para conversar tranquilamente. Su esposo se iba a trabajar.

- Ya han pasado ocho meses y medio- sonrió Hermione- has de estar muy ansiosa.

- Sí, hemos designado una habitación ya para ellos. Mi esposo insiste en que sean dos, pero yo al final consigo que me escuche- observó a Hermione- ¿y cómo está Cristopher?

Hermione titubeó antes de hablar, la mirada de Ginny estaba pétrea.

- No ha vuelto, hace meses que no sé de él.

- ¡Es una lástima! ¡Pero estoy segura de que él está muy bien y de que va a regresar!

- Eso espero, jamás había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

La visita terminó temprano, a las mujeres no se les estaba permitido salir mucho tiempo de sus hogares sin su marido. Hermione regresó a casa luego de que su amiga Ginny la dejase frente a la verja de su casa.

- Descuida, todo va a estar bien- le gritó desde la ventanilla trasera.

- Lo sé.

En realidad, no lo sabía; pero quería jurarlo.

Se adentró en el hogar y se frotó las manos ante el viento que comenzaba a soplar en ese atardecer. Revisó el correo esperando que tuviese al menos una carta de él, pero otra vez; no había nada.

Comenzaba a sentir una especie de vacío en su interior, apenas podía dormir o comer y, en cuanto pensaba en ello; deseaba morir.

Morir, seguro eso era lo único a lo que podía llegar a ostentar. Recordando sobre todo, el terrible crimen que se acometió en aquel lugar.

Y sonó, sonó el teléfono y ella por unos instantes dudó en contestar. ¿Y si era una mala noticia? ¿Y si Cristopher había muerto?

La operadora le comunicó inmediatamente con el comando de policía, ella esperaba que se tratase de él, pero no, era el comisario.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger- le dijo, algo en su tono no le agradaba- quise ser yo mismo quien hablase con usted.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Es una lástima y ciertamente, deseo profundamente poder hacer algo que pueda disminuir el dolor que pueda sentir- del otro lado, escuchó un hondo suspiro- señorita, Cristopher murió.

Se quedó ausente, su corazón latiendo débilmente.

- ¿Mu? ¿Murió?

- Lo encontraron a unos metros del principio del pueblo. Su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo con los brazos abiertos y con el abdomen abierto. Le retiraron algunos órganos y partes.

No supo que decir, siquiera cuando el comisario preguntó si se encontraba bien. Soltó el teléfono y se echó a llorar en silencio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Cuanto lo siento Hermione!- le dijo una afligida Ginny a su lado en la iglesia. Hermione llevaba un corto vestido negro y un velo que cubría su rostro.

La ceremonia se dio lugar pero ella en ningún momento se acercó al sarcófago para mirarlo. Eran pocos los reunidos, ellos no tenían muchos conocidos y Cristopher no tenía familia más que, un medio hermano que justamente ahora vivía por Bosnia y no tenían mucho contacto.

Al final decidió acercarse, quedaban pocos y éstos cuando la veían pasar; se apartaban dejándole el camino libre. Al tercer intento pudo levantar la vista y mirarlo, le habían vestido con su usual traje de policía y lucía éste, mucho más relajado de lo que se imaginó había estado en el momento de su muerte.

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que todo hubiese terminado de esa forma. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó observándolo, pero se imaginó que ya no había nadie junto a ella.

Se encontró en el suelo, arrodillada y pensativa; incapaz de irse. De no ser por una mano que se posaba lentamente en su hombro, ella jamás hubiera notado que el tiempo seguía.

- Discúlpeme, señorita Granger.

Levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con unos ojos negros que de inmediato le recordaron algo en particular a lo cual no le prestó atención. Se levantó y se volvió para mirarlo.

- Me figuré que aquí iba a encontrarla, y como no.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo y le miró confundida. El hombre entendió de inmediato que había olvidado presentársele.

- Soy Snape, Severus Snape. Soy médico forense, encargado de resolver su caso. A sus servicios.

- ¿Mi caso?

- Sí, le hice a su pareja los primeros análisis y si no es mucha molestia; me gustaría compartir mis hallazgos con usted.

Lo detalló bien, era un hombre delgado, de tez blanca y de complexión media. Su cabello reposaba sobre sus hombros y llevaba un maletín consigo. Lo recordó del salón de té.

- Pues, continúe.

- Al realizar la investigación, noté que el perpetuador era muy habilidoso, ya que los cortes estaban bastante limpios. Sin embargo eso me motivó a pensar que tiene un propósito en especial, ya que no se preocupó siquiera en esconder la evidencia.

- Entiendo.

- Me gustaría, contactar a sus conocidos y subordinados; quizás así pueda armar una lista de sospechosos posibles. Por lo cual, pretendo pasar algunas noches en su residencia, también sirviéndole de protección por si el asesino desea volver.

Hermione asintió sin saber que decir, el hombre la acompañó hasta la entrada de la iglesia donde tenía un auto aparcado.

- La acompañaré mientras hace todo a lo que normalmente frecuenta, yo tomaré notas sobre sus conocidos y armaré un itinerario de visitas.

- ¿De visitas?

- Sí, a quien interrogaré primero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las diligencias fueron rápidas, Hermione estuvo de regreso minutos antes de la hora de almuerzo. Entró en la casa dándole paso a Snape para mostrarle el lugar donde pasaría la noche.

- Esta es la habitación de huéspedes- le aclaró- el baño queda al final y la cocina está a la derecha, siéntase libre de tomar lo que deseé.

- Se lo agradezco- admiró la casa- ¿algún lugar conoce usted que su novio soliese frecuentar? ¿Tenía alguna agenda o un fichero con números de teléfono?

- Creo que- contestó ella pensativa dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Volvió pocos minutos después- Tenga, esta era su libreta de direcciones y teléfonos.

- Gracias. Ya es algo tarde, le aconsejaría que reposara; yo estaré vigilando por si sucede algún imponderable.

- ¿Pero cómo?

Sacó de su bolsillo una pistola, jamás creyó ver a un médico con un arma.

- Descuide, estará bien.

Tensa asintió musitando un débil "buenas noches" y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Al cerrarse la puerta de la misma, se quedó recostada en ella tan sólo reviviendo el último momento en el que habían estado juntos.

- Cristopher- sollozó y se tiró a la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño- ¿por qué tenías que aceptar ese maldito trabajo?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape pasó la mita de la noche dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Admirando bien el lugar, notó que la joven vivía bien y que quizás podría tener muchos enemigos que ostentasen su mismo estatus social.

La lista de conocidos era larga, obviamente, como policía; el tenía una más o menos similar. Sentado en un viejo sillón, comenzó a trazar un plan de acción para el interrogatorio.

Primero las mujeres, y al final los hombres. Nada en especial, sólo empezaba por los de débil temple y luego por los que fácilmente podían mentirle.

Sacó un bolígrafo de un cajón cercano y comenzó a redactar notas en un cuaderno que llevaba consigo. Miró su reloj de bolsillo y notó que era casi la una de la madrugada y se preguntó si Hermione ya estaba dormida.

Pero su respuesta vino inmediatamente. Escuchó un grito y un súbito movimiento proveniente del piso superior. Rápidamente desenfundó su pistola y con rapidez subió las escaleras.

Entró en el dormitorio principal, ella estaba en la cama, cubierta de sábanas y con el rostro pálido e impactado. Miraba hacia la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta y por la cual; entraba un silbido aterrador.

- ¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó acercándose- la ventana, ¿la abrió usted?

- ¡No lo sé!, estaba dormida y sentí que alguien estaba dentro de la habitación. Me dí la vuelta y una mujer me miraba.

- De seguro ha escapado por la ventana- se acercó a ella y la cerró con fuerza- me quedaré en el dormitorio por si, decide regresar.

TBC.

Otra vez, gracias por leerme.


	3. Descubriendose una cruenta verdad

Capítulo 3: Descubriéndose una cruenta verdad.

El hombre no durmió en toda la noche. Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo vigilando la habitación de un agente enemigo que, como se figuró; no iba a regresar luego de haber sido visto.

¿Pero por qué una mujer? ¿Acaso podía tener relación con lo que había sucedido en el pueblo vecino? ¿Una mujer podría tener una razón de peso para cometer crímenes tan horrendos?

Según cifras no oficiales, los cadáveres ascendían a miles ¡miles de personas con partes del cuerpo faltantes! ¡En un pueblo donde quizás ya no vive nadie!

Se levantó exaltado y de seguro con la presión en altos niveles. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de serenarse. Mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas, sintió un suave aroma a café a su lado y giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar. Una delicada pieza de porcelana contenía un poco de café que lucía recién hecho. Se estiró y apenas la probó, notando que estaba solo dentro de la habitación.

Siquiera pasó por el baño para verificar que la mujer siguiera allí. Por inercia tomó su arma y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado.

La observó en la cocina y relajado pudo volver a guardar el arma. Ella estaba a lo lejos, frente a una hornilla de hierro que le dio la impresión de que tenía poco tiempo de comprada y ésta, hervía algo en ella.

- Buenos días- le dijo, sin darse la vuelta- ¿le sentó bien mi café?

- Sí, muchas gracias.

- No quise molestarlo, bastante lo hice anoche; así que pensé que.

- Lo sé, no necesita explicarme absolutamente nada. ¿Recuerda algo de lo que sucedió anoche?

- ¿No es quizás muy pronto para hablar de algo así?

- No para una investigación criminalística- Observó a la chica que se dirigía al salón con una taza de té. Ella se sentó, y él hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Oh pero que mala anfritiona soy! ¿Desea usted un poco de té también?

- No gracias, sinceramente, odio el té.

Eso era lo que antes había pensado, el médico residente del pueblo; presente en las reuniones de alto linaje.

- ¿Tiene que ver acaso con las reuniones de té en el gran salón del square?

El hombre sonrió y por un momento su imagen cambió totalmente. Asintió con lentitud y volvió a hablar.

- ¿A quién en su sano juicio podrían gustarle esas necedades?

- Es cierto. ¿Puedo ofrecerle entonces otra cosa? Me figuro que es muy temprano aún para servirle bebidas fuertes.

- Un vaso de vino estaría bien para mí, no bebo tampoco muy fuerte que digamos.

La chica asintió y se levantó para abrir un pequeño compartimiento a lo lejos. Muchas botellas, grandes, pequeñas; con diferentes contenidos. Al volver Snape se mostró confundido.

- ¿Solía beber mucho su marido?

- Oh no, son sólo regalos que hemos recibido. Habrán algunas que estarán destapadas, no lo sé.

- ¿Lo conocía desde mucho?

- Tres años y medio, lo conocí en un pub al doblar la esquina donde se encuentra el gran salón de reuniones. No recuerdo su nombre exacto.

- Yo sí, y por lo que sé; siempre frecuentaba ese lugar. Él y yo jamás tuvimos un intercambio de palabras, soy de una delegación distinta. Pero creo que le apasionaba mucho su trabajo.

- Sí, era bastante aplicado por así decirlo- Hermione se mordió el labio y sus ojos destellaron por unos instantes- me hubiese escuchado cuando le dije que se retirase y todo esto no habría ocurrido, en primer lugar.

- Lo lamento- se disculpó el hombre- mi función no es hacerle revivir lo peor, pero por mi trabajo debo hacer las preguntas pertinentes. ¿Sabe? su esposo era un hombre muy respetado, la agencia lo apreciaba.

- Sí lo sé, sé ambas cosas.

- ¿Conoce usted que tuviera enemigos?

- Sí todos los presos que iban a ser enjuiciados gracias a él cuentan; entonces sí.

Severus dejó sobre un pequeño taburete, la copa. Se levantó y se quedó observando el ventanal que permitía la entrada de la luz en el enorme salón de aquella casa.

- Le recomendaría que se quedase en casa de algún pariente o de alguna amistad mientras yo no estoy con usted. Por su acento, noto que es británica, y como británica; debe de amar tomar el té.

- Sí, pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con?

- Las fiestas de té son ligeramente seguras, le aconsejo que permanezca en una.

La joven le observó confundida, él se dirigió hacia la habitación que ella había dispuesto para él y allí se quedó por unas cuantas horas. Volvió a salir completamente arreglado.

- Como sabe, trabajo. Le agradecería que me dejara una dirección del lugar al que se dirige, así podré recogerla a la tarde.

- ¡Oh claro!- se dirigió hacia el recibidor y tomó de una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta una tarjeta, allí anotó el número y la dirección de la casa de Ginny.

- Si me necesita, me encuentro en el consultorio de la calle Avery; está a dos calles más arriba.

- Perfecto- sonrió la chica.

- Y, es mejor que usted tenga esto- se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y sacó una pistola pequeña.

- Pero yo.

- Por su propia seguridad es mejor tenerla, aunque no sepa bien como usarla. Puede asustar fácilmente a un ladrón.

Snape bajó de su auto. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del consultorio y observó las luces encendidas dentro. Como siempre, su enfermera asistente Pansy Parkinson llegaba a tiempo.

- Buenos días doctor, ¿Cómo le va esta mañana?- dijo desde el recibidor, él hizo una mueca de desdén.

- Igual que siempre. ¿Algún mensaje?

- Sí, el señor Malfoy llamó para cancelar su cita de las cuatro, en la agencia de policía me dijeron que iban a llamarlo más tarde, información denegada y- revisó unos papeles sobre el escritorio- Me llegó este sobre.

Snape lo tomó y lo rasgó sin prisa alguna. En él había un artículo de prensa y unas fotos.

- Bueno, lo revisaré en la oficina; si alguien me necesita avísame primero.

Cerró la puerta tras él absorto en el artículo de prensa. Se sentó en el escritorio y se dedicó a leerlo con mucha atención.

El caos se vive en la ciudad vecina. Gobierno Italiano se ve obligado a tomar medidas.

- ¡Rayos!- se quejó, era bien sabido por los del gremio policial; que una vez que acordonaran el lugar, las investigaciones iban a cesar y se enterraría el caso. Malos gobiernos y sus medidas para tapar con un dedo los problemas que lo aquejan.

Abajo en el artículo anotaban algo, algo como "Sigue bajo tu propio riesgo" "puedes ir preso por desacato"

"Aunque la medida no es oficial"-decía el artículo-"voceros del gabinete gubernamental afirman que en unos días el pueblo Carlinthom Ville será acordonado y se le prohibirá a la población visitarlo"

" El ministro (..) asegura que debido al alto índice de riesgo que se vive justo ahora; se prohíbe la entrada y salida de cualquier persona (de la nacionalidad que sea) a ese lugar. Es por su propia seguridad"

Separó el artículo de lo demás, y admiró las fotos que le presentaban conjuntamente. Estaban tituladas como "autopsia víctima uno" "víctima dos" y así sucesivamente.

Revelaban lo mismo, partes cortadas y escogidas al azar. Levantó la vista y tomó un bolígrafo para trazar un diagrama sobre la presentación de los cadáveres.

Pero no era nada premeditado, estaba hecho al azar y no podía sacar ninguna conclusión. Por primera vez estaba frente a un crimen al que podía casi llamar "perfecto"

- Señor doctor- interrumpió Pansy abriendo la puerta- afuera hay alguien que quiere verle, se llama Ronald Weasly y es policía.

- Hazlo pasar.

Ronald era compañero de labores del difunto Cristopher. Snape recordó vagamente haber leído su nombre en la agenda de contactos. Se sentó a su lado y nervioso levantó la vista hacia él.

- Lo siento, no pude esperar.

- ¿Esperar qué?- preguntó el segundo buscando una libreta para hacer sus anotaciones.

- Esperar para hablar con usted, supe que estaba trabajando el caso por su cuenta.

- Sí, pensaba ir a interrogarlo primero, pero gracias por ahorrarme la tediosa visita a la estación de policía. No suelo tener mucha confianza en ellos.

Ron juntó sus manos nervioso, Snape no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y lo miró con severidad.

- Luce como si estuviese a punto de hacer una confesión grave- no quería jugar con su débil temple, pero podía quizás estar dando con algo.

- Yo no, yo sólo quería contarle algo. No sé si es importante, pero necesito hacerlo.

Él le animó a proseguir pidiéndole a su asistente que nadie le perturbara durante el tiempo de sesión.

- Sé que en ese pueblo hay un ente maligno, un ente poderoso que está acabando con todos los pobladores- miró alrededor nervioso, Snape en cambio se mostró confundido.

- ¿Un ente? ¿Está acaso usted hablando de?

- ¡Sí! ¡Algo muy peculiar está sucediendo en ese maldito lugar! Noches atrás, antes de que Cristopher tomara el caso, mientras yo hacía una guardia en mi auto; vi a una persona pasar frente a mí.

- Bien.

- Le pedí que se identificara pero no me escuchó. Creí que tenía algún tipo de discapacidad ya que cojeaba. Me acerqué y conforme lo hacía noté que era una mujer.

- ¿Y qué pasó después?

- Al ver que me acercaba ella se detuvo. Le pedí por tercera vez que se identificase y hasta le pregunté que hacía en un lugar como ese en altas horas de la noche. Me contestó débilmente que su nombre era Narcisa, y comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia mí.

El hombre paró incapaz de continuar. Snape se imaginó que se trataba de algo terrible y esperaba poder escuchar el resto.

- ¡Su rostro! ¡No tenía! ¡No, sí tenía! ¡Pero su rostro era de una mujer que había muerto hacía ya un par de meses!

- Un fantasma dice usted.

- No, ¡era de carne y hueso!, ¡recuerdo haber cubierto yo mismo ese caso, recuerdo yo mismo haber trasladado su cuerpo hasta la morgue! ¡Era idéntica a ella! ¡Era ella!

- ¿No pudo ser acaso una alucinación provocada por quizás una preocupación pasada por la chica? Quiero decir, quizás pudo tratarse de un capítulo no cerrado en su vida que.

- ¡Le estoy diciendo que era real, demonios!- lo tomó por la bata y lo zarandeó levemente, Snape trató de mantenerse en calma y de calmarlo.

- ¡Yo la vi morir! ¡Yo la vi en la morgue! ¡Ella no tenía por que levantarse y caminar demonios!

- Tenga- le entregó una pequeña caja- esto le ayudará a calmarse. Dejó de anotar y se quedó pensativo- ¿Que hizo luego?

- Huí, ella jamás se preocupó por mí ni por lo que yo hiciese. Siguió su camino y yo corrí hasta la estación de policía. Me introduje en la morgue y verifiqué si el cadáver estaba allí, y en efecto allí estaba; pero le faltaban algunas partes del cuerpo.

Y justo cuando lo poco tenía sentido, ahora se presentaba eso.

- ¿Sabe usted de casualidad, a donde iba?

- No, giré mi cabeza para saber si ya la había perdido; pero ella ya no estaba. En ese momento hablé con el comisario, y horas más tarde apareció la mujer que llevó a Cristopher al caso.

Una mujer muerta en vida y otra muerta en medio de la calle. ¿Que rayos significaba?

- ¿Volvió a ver a la mujer?

- Nunca volví a hacer la ronda, me tomaron por loco.

- Natural.

Recordó entonces, como un rayo; lo que había vivido Hermione. Se mostró confundido ante lo que sucedía.

- Muchas gracias por su confesión. Sepa que yo si creo en lo que me ha dicho.

- ¿Es por el código de ética profesional? ¿O verdaderamente lo cree?

- Por ambas- razonó el hombre levantándose para acompañarle hasta la salida- que tenga una buena mañana.

- ¿Eso es posible?

Al verlo irse, sólo tuvo una cosa en mente. La situación se tornaba increíblemente descabellada y peligrosa. Pan de cada día.

---------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Una mujer?- preguntó Ginny alarmada, Hermione afirmó nerviosa.

- Para cuando me dí la vuelta estaba detrás de mí. Me observaba y tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si no tuviera alma.

- ¿Alma?

- No sé, era inexpresivo, no decía nada; ni pestañeaba.

- ¿Y el señor Snape que piensa?

- No lo sé, no hablamos de ello. Supongo que creyó que era demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

- ¿Está trabajando cierto? digo, en su consultorio.

- Sí, me figuro que está allá ahora. Dijo que vendría a recogerme y me dio esto- le mostró el arma- no sé como usarla aún, y aunque Cristopher era policía; jamás me gustaron esas cosas.

- Entiendo. ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro y miró a su amiga con cierta preocupación.

- Me aterra pensar en ello.

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Dile a Igor que le agradezco el sobre que me mandó.

- El señor Karkaroff está ahora en un mitin político, le dejaré el mensaje. ¿Se ausentará demasiado?

- Sí, cierra temprano Pansy y vete a casa.

TBC

Espero que les guste, besos


	4. Jugando con demonios

Capítulo 4: Jugando con demonios.

Subió al auto y se quedó pensativo. ¿Era posible que una persona fallecida pudiera volver a la vida? ¿Por qué asesinaban a otros y los hacían reaparecer más tarde?

Se sintió frustrado y dio un sonoro golpetazo al volante. Odiaba sentirse confundido y sin ningún tipo de conclusión. Aunque sí, tenía un pensamiento muy claro en mente.

Algo querían con Hermione, y sentía que se trataba de algo peligroso.

Según Ronald, el cuerpo era tan sólido como cualquier roca en el planeta. También, según él la mujer en cuestión tenía el rostro de una joven que llevaba fallecida ya dos semanas. Sí ella había vuelto a la vida, ¿por qué iba a tener otro nombre?

Quería respuestas, y el único lugar en el cual sabía que podía hablar de mitos y leyendas; era el convento "Saint Andreth"

Era bastante antiguo, recordaba haber escuchado que había pertenecido a una familia católica muy respetada y sacrificada por su religión. Sin embargo, muchos rumores afirmaban que el dueño de aquel lugar; había osado a tener una relación con su criada de confianza "Marie". Obviamente, todo eso estaba prohibido por la sociedad, y el hombre fue desterrado de sus tierras. El convento quedó abandonado, se decía que la criada se había suicidado lanzándose de las escaleras por motivos personales, pero igual; todos creían que la habían envenenado.

Desde muy pequeño, retaba a sus amigos a que entrasen y se entrevistasen con la "criada macabra", por supuesto ellos jamás entraron. El lugar pasó a las manos de la iglesia y a la dirección de un sacerdote que le había educado en esa niñez. Él lo convirtió en un sanatorio mental mientras él crecía y, hasta él mismo llegó a dejar pacientes en el. Ahora lo dirigía el cardenal, Neville Longbottom.

No estaba muy lejos y no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a el. Aparcó el auto un poco antes de la entrada y antes de bajarse se dedicó a ensayar que iba a decir, a repasar mentalmente lo que iba a preguntar para mostrarse confiado y sereno. Luego de repetírselo varias veces y de decidirse a comentar sus estúpidas ideas que bien; podían considerarlo paciente pontecial, comenzó a recorrer el extenso y majestuoso cementerio que circundaba a la también majestuosa iglesia.

- Veo que tienes prisa Severus- le dijeron al final de las enormes escaleras que daban hacia la entrada. El cardenal esbozó una sonrisa.

- Esta vez sí cardenal.

- ¿Vienes a ver a Bellatrix? ¿Sabes? ella ha estado respondiendo tan bien a los tratamientos que pensamos, reinsertarla muy pronto en la sociedad.

-No, pero me alegro- esperó a unas monjas que bajaban las escaleras y el cardenal sonrió ante lo predecible que era su amigo el doctor.

- ¡Ah! quieres privacidad.

- Si es posible, sí.

- Ven conmigo al confesionario.

- Me encuentro renuente de entrar en un lugar con tantos pecados cometidos y por cometer.

- El ser médico forense no te hace diablo.

- ¿Ya se puede decir eso acá?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Los tiempos cambian Severus, tú lo sabes.

Y sabía muy bien de qué hablaba. Hacía ya tres años que Bellatrix había ingresado en el sanatorio mental, ella y él se habían visto envueltos en una relación mucho mayor que "profesional-paciente", parecía un amor perfecto; pero no lo era al final de cuentas.

- Aún recuerdo cuando nos informaste que te volverías médico forense, eres un hombre muy importante para este pequeño pueblo sin justicia Severus.

No respondió, tampoco tenía el tiempo. Miró hacia todos los rincones y se acomodó en el asiento antes de hablar. El cardenal entendió que se trataba de algo importante.

- Cardenal, ¿Es posible que un hombre de nuestra era, encuentre una forma viable de revivir a las personas?

No sé escuchó nada, sólo los quejidos y las risas de los pacientes internados. El cardenal arqueó una ceja y miró a Snape.

- ¿Sabes en dónde te estás metiendo Severus? ¿Sabes que estás tocando terrenos impropios, terrenos que no han sido arados y; los que lo han intentado han sido acusados de sacrilegio y de blasfemar contra dios?

- Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto.

- ¿Quién te ha expresado semejante idea?

- Un policía, él asegura que en sus rondas nocturnas divisó a una mujer caminando; esa mujer lleva muerta dos semanas.

- ¿Y ese hombre se encuentra en uso de razón Severus?

- Absolutamente, su declaración es bastante clara.

- ¿Le crees Severus?

- Bueno, me es difícil pensar.

- ¿Le crees?

- Sí, si le creo.

El cardenal se mostró pensativo, Snape por su parte se mostró incómodo.

- Pues bien, si tú has de creerlo; debe ser cierto. Confío en tu palabra Severus, y por ello no revelaré nada de este asunto- miró a su alrededor como Snape había hecho- aunque aquí hay un hombre que piensa similar a ti; quizás él te pueda ayudar.

- ¿Un hombre que piensa como yo?

- Sí, está cerca.

El cardenal se levantó y le indicó el camino, más sin embargo; Snape permaneció sentado. Luego de unos minutos decidió seguirlo para descubrir al supuesto sujeto.

Para cuando entró en la habitación notó que estaba muy concurrida. Cuando el cardenal pasó por el vestíbulo todos los presentes se apartaron.

- ¿Es él? ¿El que lleva el caso?

- Sí, es Severus.

El hombre se acercó a él y a Snape le pareció vagamente familiar. Estiró la mano y se presentó como el alcalde Harry Potter, sin embargo; Snape no le dio su mano.

- Veo que no le aficionan las figuras de poder.

- No es mi campo. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo alguien como usted aquí? ¿Me esperaba acaso?

- ¿Esperarlo? oh no, vine a pedirle al cardenal que le diera la extrema unción a mí hija antes de ser enterrada.

- ¿Su hija? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

- Mi hija, la chica que falleció hace unos días y que llevó al agente Cristopher a la investigación. Ella se encontraba visitando el pueblo para hablar con su novio que por una extraña razón dejó de escribirle. Cómo ella pensó que no la amaba o algo por el estilo decidió ir al pueblo.

- ¿Pero, cómo?

- No lo sé, quizás usted me pueda explicar.

Introdujo una mano en los bolsillos y sacó de él una carta. La carta, la acercó hasta Snape que se mantuvo con los ojos fijos en ella. La tomó unos momentos después conciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él y en la posible reacción que pudiera tener al leerla.

Efectivamente, pertenecía al joven del que hablaba el alcalde. La fecha del remitente no coincidía con el tiempo que duró aquel noviazgo y comenzó a pensar en ciertas cosas.

"Intenté escribirte antes pero me fue imposible, ¡esto es de locos! ¡Centenares de personas vivían en este pueblo, y ahora es un pueblo de nadie! y justo cuando creo que no puede ir peor; ¡veo muertos que caminan!"

" ¿De qué estoy hablando?, ni yo mismo sé. Juro que no he visto a nadie que esté cuerdo en este maldito lugar. Hace unos días, me pareció ver a un hombre. Estaba sentado en la plaza, tenía la cabeza alzada con vista al cielo y se veía complacido por una razón que desconozco. Luego de ello se levantó y dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor antes de perderse por una calle. Bueno, después de eso; yo no supe de mis padres ni de nadie."

"Me preguntaba yo, como podían desaparecer tantas personas en un día y entonces, me dí cuenta de que yo tampoco existía; que vivíamos en un pueblo que no existe en ningún mapa"

"Estoy seguro de que él es el culpable Lily, él tiene la culpa de todo"

"Es como si jugara con tú mente, es como si al verlo. ¡Pero yo no lo he visto! ¡Sólo he visto muertos que caminan demonios!

Levantó la vista nerviosa, incluso con la mirada inquisidora del alcalde. Ahora lo entendía, había estado siempre un paso atrás y jamás lo había notado. Sintiéndose un estúpido salió corriendo del convento y se detuvo frente al auto mientras las manos le temblaban.

Hermione, rogaba que ella siguiera en aquel lugar. Leyó lo último que decía la carta

"Sacrificios, quieren ¡miles de sacrificios! ¡Víctimas pasaran! ¡Víctimas vendrán! ¡No van a parar hasta hallarle!

Subió al auto y buscó torpemente su arma. La cargó y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el lugar en el que Hermione se estaba quedando. Se bajó apresurado y llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Señor Snape?- preguntó Ginny asombrada- ¿Pero qué hace acá?

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?, necesito verla con urgencia.

- Pero señor, usted mismo vino a recogerla, usted se paró en el mismo lugar, me hizo la misma pregunta y se la llevó. ¿Dónde la dejó?

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido, Ginny le miró con preocupación.

- ¿Se siente bien?

Y entonces lo entendió, había perdido a Hermione; había llegado tarde. Dejó a Ginny y se devolvió al auto. No podía ir al pueblo entrada la noche; ya era tarde. Ginny le alcanzó corriendo.

- ¿Qué sucedió señor? ¿Qué sucedió con Hermione?

- Temo que se la llevaron señorita Weasly.

Ginny se cubrió la boca para evitar gemir, Snape le recomendó que se mantuviera apartada; que se alejara de ser posible. Si querían algo, lo querían a él también.

Se devolvió a la casa y se preparó para irse pasado el amanecer. Apenas pudo dormir pensando en lo que había sucedido, entendiendo que lo que se veía en la prensa y en la radio; estaba lejos de serlo.

TBC

Y me fui al capítulo final, espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan confundido mucho.


	5. El demonio que era hombre

Capítulo 5 (final): El demonio que era hombre.

Pasaban las horas y su cabeza seguía dando vueltas. Si era como se lo estaba imaginando, el hombre era una persona perfecta; algo que era intocable, una persona inteligente y conocedora.

Se mantuvo en silencio tan sólo escuchando a la brisa golpear contra la ventana de la habitación donde dormía Hermione. Un lugar cómodo donde, pensó; pasó los últimos días con su marido.

Cristopher, ¿estaba muerto? ¿Por qué no había vuelto a la vida? Siguió apresurando un vaso de vino hasta su garganta, apartando el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado el haberle fallado.

Se sintió somnoliento y estúpido una vez más, era como si la habitación diese vueltas y todo lo que a su alrededor estaba, pudiese ser cuestionado. Sentía como le seguían los pasos, como sabían quien era y como trabajaba. Se sentí desnudo ante algo que no sabía con exactitud si existía en realidad.

Se quedó medio dormido, no estaba seguro de que hora era pero intuyó que era la madrugada. Brincó sobresaltado cuando el teléfono sonó por un largo instante.

No se animó a contestar pero luego de un instante lo hizo. La voz del otro lado sonaba grave.

- Buenas noches señor Snape- le dijeron, no supo que- Me imagino que ahora ya sabe que sucede.

- ¿Quién demonios es?

- no se apresure, ya llegará el momento en que podrá reunirse con la chica. Apropósito, nada personal; pero tuve que acabar con la vida de su amigo Igor.

Y sin más, no le contestaron su pregunta. Trancó el teléfono y se descargó con lo primero que encontró. Luego de ello el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez estaba preparado.

Pero no era esa persona, se trataba de Ginny que le llamaba preocupada. Algo quería enseñarle y lo citaba en el Avery Park.

No le hizo muchas preguntas y se colocó su abrigo, desenfundó sus armas y salió con mucho cuidado debido a las altas horas de la noche.

Llegó al parque que no estaba muy lejos de su consultorio, se sentó en un banco cercano, siempre alerta ante lo que podía suceder.

Luego de una espera que le pareció interminable, divisó un rostro que lo miraba. Violentamente sacó la pistola y lo apunto. Al colocarse a la luz, observó a Ginny.

- Por favor, bájela.

Eso hizo, Ginny se acercó a él con parsimonia y se sentó a su lado.

- Lamento haberlo citado a esta hora, pero es que; simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿No le preocupa estar a estas horas de la noche sola? ¿No le dije claramente que se fuera?

- Lo sé, pero supuse que usted debía ver esto antes de mi partida. Lamento haberlo estado ocultando.

Le entregó una especie de diario que tenía ya sus páginas descoloridas y manchas de sangre en la portada. Al leer en el borde la inscripción con el nombre se levantó.

- ¿Cómo consiguió esto? ¿Por qué lo tiene?

- Cuando cargaban el cuerpo de Cristopher, salió de su bolsillo. Quise conservarlo, creí que Hermione podía necesitarlo.

Snape lo abrió a prisa y leyó atentamente.

"Y éramos cuatro los que viajábamos hacia Carlinthom. Seamus, Dean, Lee y yo. Al detenernos; notamos que las cosas estaban bastante extrañas en aquel momento" "nadie aparentemente pareció notar que llegábamos"

"Íbamos a pasar la noche, sin embargo no podíamos dormir en la plena plaza del lugar" "caminamos y mucho más adelante encontramos una posada que era atendida por una mujer de hermoso rostro y figura." "enamoró a mi equipo de inmediato"

"Aceptamos quedarnos con gusto y ella pareció feliz de tener clientes" "los cuatro dormíamos en habitaciones separadas y nos reuníamos para desayunar"

"Por días intentamos encontrar al asesino o una causa lógica, pero no había nada en ese pueblo que buscar. Noche tras noche, sólo se escuchaba un silencio mortal"

"Pero entonces algo extraño sucedió" "uno de mis compañeros me aseguró haber oído voces, miles de personas que se reunían y hablaban sobre una especie de sacrificio" "fuimos a la recámara; pero en ella no había nada" "nada en absoluto"

"Pasó por varias semanas, lo creímos cansado, agotado por el viaje y lo cambiamos de habitación. Seamus siguió diciendo lo mismo y enloquecido se perdió por una vereda; afirmando que las cosas volaban a su alrededor"

"Lo encontramos una noche después, su cuerpo estaba despellejado en el suelo y parecía ser un excelente alimento para las ratas" "algo similar sucedió luego con Dean y Lee" "quedaba yo"

"Me encontré una vez más encerrado en la habitación. Sabía que algo muy extraño sucedía y sabía que la mujer también formaba parte, por lo que no me atreví a salir de la habitación. Muchas cosas pasaron frente a mí, los muebles literalmente se "paraban y levitaban" oía voces y una sombra trató de abrir mi puerta, una sombra enorme"

"En un intento por escapar, abrí lentamente la puerta de la habitación; pero lo que vi me paralizó. La mujer pasaba de largo, arrastraba la cabeza de Lee por el suelo y sonreía suavemente" "retrocedí y volví a encerrarme" "luego vi el cuerpo de un hombre y"

Y se acababa, Snape trató de respirar y de mantenerse en calma. Ya sabía todo.

- ¡Demonios!

- No sé que quiere decir, pero suena terrible.

Snape compuso un rostro de gravedad, Ginny suspiró hondamente.

- ¿Está muy interesado en ella verdad?

- ¿Él qué?

- En Hermione, desea tanto encontrarla con bien como yo.

Asintió, ausente. No sabía si era preocupación lo que sentía justo en ese momento, pero si sabía que tenía que salvarla.

Y entonces, no lo pensó dos veces y se encaminó al auto, sabiendo que a donde iba; quizás era su último destino.

Carlinthom ville no estaba tan lejos, antes de irse; se aseguró de dejar algún mensaje por si todo terminaba mal.

Se adentró en el pueblo con lentitud y detuvo el auto donde quizás éste pudiera ser encontrado. Dejó todo lo que no iba a necesitar y con ambas armas en el bolsillo comenzó a recorrerlo.

- ¡Lo sé todo!- exclamó ante el silencio- ¡Sé todo!

En realidad, casi no sabía.

Nadie acudió a su llamado y se asombró de lo muerto que lucía el pueblo. Se adentró en una calle y con mucho cuidado llamó a una de las puertas a su alrededor.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuridad; su cuerpo le pesaba y una sensación de mareo fuerte lo sobrecogió. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró dentro de una habitación, se quedó en silencio esperando algo que no sabía qué. Sorprendente ante sus ojos aparecía Cristopher caminando hacia él, miles de voces a su alrededor pidiendo sacrificio.

Rogó interiormente que se detuviera. Las voces lo enloquecían. Las cosas siguieron moviéndose y cambiando de lugar. Cerró los ojos y entonces.

Un hombre le miraba atentamente.

Su mirada era como habían intentado describirla "con la cabeza al cielo" "profunda como una sombra" "Alto y cautivador"

- Bienvenido señor Snape. Veo que no logré convencerlo.

- ¿Quién es, dónde rayos estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- se encontró atado y sin poderse mover.

- ¿Creí que ya lo sabía? Usted forma parte de un habilidoso engaño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hizo para asesinar sin ser visto? ¿Cómo hace todo esto?

- Si lo desea puedo explicárselo. Todo es un truco, nada de lo que está a su alrededor es real. Es muy fácil jugar con las mentes humanas.

Lo observó recargado en una esquina y se sorprendió abiertamente.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el hombre tranquilo- Caminé, ¿no ve? una vez aquí una allá, es muy fácil.

- Pero, todo se movía; las voces. ¡Todos están muertos!

- Oh no, no lo están. Bueno sí algunos, Igor; su amigo, sabía demasiado así que tuve que asesinarlo. Pobre, creía en los muertos que caminan.

- ¡Es imposible que un hombre controle el entorno, la magia no existe!

- Pero si no es magia señor. Yo sé quien es usted, sé donde trabaja; sé hasta la razón por la que deseó ser médico forense. ¿Sufrió mucho cuando su madre murió arrollada por un auto verdad? Por eso siempre quiso ser médico, para que nadie más muriera en sus manos.

- ¿Qué está intentando?

- Nada en particular, mi meta no era el asesinar a nadie. Miró hacia atrás y Snape pudo ver el cuerpo de Hermione atado y completamente desnudo, ella trataba de liberarse con nerviosismo- No quise asesinar a su marido, simplemente se movió demasiado y se cortó de más.

- ¿Que quiere con ella? ¡Déjela ir!

- ¿Sabe? no es fácil encontrar a una persona que resista una pequeña incisión, los cortas un poco y ya se sienten débiles y comienzan a desangrarse. Bueno, usted sabe, usted es médico también.

- ¿Por qué asesinar?

- Bueno, es un motivo muy complicado que me temo no tendré el tiempo para explicar. Simplemente debo decir que, haré lo que muchos quisieron hacerme a mí y le hicieron a mi familia.

- ¡Está loco! ¡Está tratando de rehacer sus cuerpos con órganos de otros!

- Sí, y necesitaba un corazón puro. Verá, cuando le extraje al policía el suyo, noté que era demasiado duro; insensible. Cuando transportaba su cadáver, de él se desprendió una vieja foto. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Hermione.

- ¿La conoció?

- Oh sí, yo la vi. Ya le dije que siempre estuve allí. Siempre supe lo que usted quería hacer, yo los conozco a todos.

- Así que jugó con las mentes de todos, les hizo ver cosas que no eran ciertas. ¿Pero cómo puede hacerlo estando acá?

- Secretos.

TBC.

Espero les guste, besos.


	6. Alumbramiento

Capítulo 6: Alumbramiento

- ¡Las personas no pueden controlar lo que les rodea! ¡La ilusión jamás es tan buena!

- No es como un juego de naipes Snape- le dijo.

¿Naipes?, una vez un hombre había dejado sobre la mesa en la que bebía una tarjeta, cuando intentó devolvérsela él ya se había ido. Leyó la inscripción pensando que así podía ubicarlo y en ella estaba la información de la casa de Hermione.

Hermione seguía gritando tras él, observaba los cadáveres a su lado, tendidos en mesas iguales, con rostros de terror. A su derecha estaban etiquetadas las partes con el nombre de "Cristopher"

- ¿Cómo supo que yo sería la persona que lo investigaría?

- Nunca se había encontrado con alguien como yo ¿verdad? Yo estaba en todas partes, en sus bebidas; yo manipulo la realidad y la subjetiviso. ¿Recuerda aquél vino en la habitación que lo hizo sentirse cansado? ¿Las fotos?

El hombre se giró y se quedó observando a Hermione. Minutos más tarde tomó un cuchillo y lo empuñó cerca de ella.

- ¡No!- gritó Snape, Hermione soltó un grito cuando el cuchillo le rozó el pecho. Enseguida gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar.

- No te preocupes preciosa, lo único que necesito de ti es el corazón. Mi esposa es perfecta, es una mujer esplendorosa; pero aún le falta un corazón.

- ¡Basta!- le gritó Snape- La gente no vuelve a vivir, aunque tenga su corazón; ¿de qué le servirá?

Sonriente el hombre se volvió hacia Snape, que lo miraba con odio desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

- Pues, puede conocerla; ella ansía conocerlo a usted.

El ambiente se tornó extraño, mucho ruido se escuchó sobre ellos; como si centenares de personas bajasen a la misma vez.

- ¡Lo está haciendo!

- ¿Haciendo qué?- preguntó, su voz era suave y distante.

- Si lo quieren ¡tómenlo!

- ¡No, váyase; van a matarlo!- chilló Hermione, pero él ya no estaba junto a ella.

Se encontró solo otra vez, en una habitación distinta. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió; frente a él otra habitación igual a la anterior.

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó al encontrarse por tercera vez en la misma habitación- ¡Ya no puede engañarme!

Y volvió a entrar por cuarta vez. Sin embargo, le esperaba una mujer; la mujer que encajaba con todas las descripciones que le habían dado. Varias versiones, una sola persona.

Trató de creerse que era un engaño, más sin embargo; era tan sólida como cualquier cosa en la habitación. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Se acercó a él, corría a gran velocidad. Traía un arma y con ella le disparó en el hombro, sintiendo él un dolor tan real y desgarrador como su visión.

- ¿Qué?- articuló, último respiro. Ella lo siguió mirando, sus ojos como una sombra infinita, perdidos como si se tratase de un poseso.

- ¡Sé que eres tú!- exclamó, grandes cantidades de sangre saliendo de su hombro- ¡Habrás engañado a los demás, pero para mí sigues siendo un vulgar asesino!

Estaba otra vez plantado frente al hombre, se levantó con dificultad. Él lo miró con serenidad.

- ¿Se siente terrible? Igual me sentí al ver como asesinaban a mi esposa sin yo poder hacer nada. Un policía, un policía la violó y la asesinó tiempo después; se aprovechó de que yo estaba en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometí.

- Son personas inocentes- observó a Hermione, estaba inconciente debido a los cortes que le había hecho.

- Ella también lo era- sonrió el hombre- Tú debes saberlo, como médico que eres.

- ¿Narcisa?

- Sí, la mujer moribunda que llegó al mismo hospital en el que tú tuviste a tu madre antes de que falleciera.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién es usted?

- A los efectos será lo mismo. Tom, Tom Ryddle.

- ¡Es un!

Y volvió a notar que estaba atado, que el tiempo se detenía de nuevo y se devolvía al estadio anterior. Sólo que tenía aún la herida en su brazo.

- Pobres- dijo mostrándole las cabezas de sus víctimas enredadas entre viseras, sus pieles ya pálidas y moradas por la putrefacción- Ninguno de ellos es aquél policía, pero igual los desprecio por serlo.

A lo largo de la habitación colgaban los cuerpos a medio abrir, Snape trató de no sentirse mal ante las visiones que se le presentaban. Jamás pensó que alguna vez odiaría tanto a la medicina como ahora.

- Mis conocimientos, también son muy buenos. En realidad, son superiores. Yo puedo hacer que cualquier cosa vuelva a la vida, yo puedo hacer que estos hermosos órganos funcionen a la perfección.

Snape se mostró asombrado, el hombre sonrió.

- Sé lo que está pensando. Pero yo no soy un cualquiera, un criminal que deja más pistas que muertes. ¡Yo soy invencible!

- ¿Piensa intercambiar a Hermione por su esposa? Es un tonto, es un ser patético y deprimente. ¡Jamás podrá devolverla a la vida! ¡Jamás podrá reparar los errores!

- ¡Tú que sabes!- pareció éste, perder su temple- ¡No oses hablar en mala manera de mi esposa!

Otro dolor intenso se sintió en su hombro, observó como un tajo de piel se le desprendía lentamente. Lo estaban cortando a él también.

- Fue de alguna forma; especial el haber tomado su lugar para confundir a la joven Weasly. No creí que sería tan fácil; engañé a medio estado.

Y otro tajo de piel caía, se bañaba a sí mismo con su propia sangre. Un dolor insufrible.

- No tiene sen, sentido- dijo ante el debilitamiento que representaba tener un cuchillo enterrado en su hombro.

- Quizás no- le dijo él calmadamente, moviéndose, cortándolo más profundo- Pero, probar no le hace mal a nadie.

No iba a resistir más, la herida se hacía cada vez peor, si seguía perdiendo sangre moriría.

- Tiene un cerebro muy brillante señor Snape, muy útil.

Tenía que hacer algo. Usando toda la fuerza que jamás creyó tener, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco y se alegró de tener dentro de el un pequeño bisturí. Agradeció el haber olvidado dejarlo dentro del consultorio. Con el, pudo cortar las sogas que lo ataban empujando al hombre de su soporte. Le apuntó con su arma que había rodado por el suelo.

- Muy lindo su truco señor Snape- le sonrió el hombre, apuntado desde la espalda- ¿No odiaba las armas? Pero claro, si quería ser policía tenía que aprender a usarlas. La vida ha sido muy cruel con usted señor Snape. Primero la muerte de su madre, su padre jamás estuvo a su lado, su prometida terminó en un sanatorio mental y ahora; su amada va a morir también.

- No es un truco, se le llama bisturí. Ahora, deje de decir sandeces y libérela.

Se había vuelto hacia él, ninguna preocupación aunque sobre su frente estuviera el arma de Snape.

- Usted jamás me recordará, jamás sabrá mi nombre aunque se lo haya dicho ya tres veces; no podrá hablar de mí y volverá a ser como antes. Simulará que no me conoce y que jamás me ha visto.

En efecto, un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó y la puerta de la habitación voló de su soporte. Muchos hombres entraron armados y él pasó entre ellos; con la mayor calma del mundo, nadie notó nada sobre él.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó un colega a Snape.

- Sí, estoy bien- se colocó la mano sobre la herida y tanteó con ellos. Era real, dentro de ella; una bala.

- ¿Y él asesino? Recibimos tú mensaje. También notamos, que el pueblo está bastante normal.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido- No lo vi, no lo encontré. ¿Heridos?

- Pues ascendieron a unos cien, muertos unos cincuenta o sesenta. El asesino ahora tiene rango de altamente peligroso y se le extraditará de cualquier país si se le consigue.

- ¿Ya saben cómo es?

- Creí que tú averiguabas eso. También recibimos tú aviso sobre Hermione Granger ¿Murió?

- ¡Hermione!- salió corriendo, bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano donde recordaba haberla visto.

La encontró allí, aún atada y desmayada. La desató violentamente y colocó su mano sobre su cuello, mojándoselas con sus cabellos húmedos de sangre. Seguía con vida.

- Hermione- la llamó- Hermione, despierta.

La chica pareció reaccionar, nerviosa trató de moverse.

- No, soy solo yo- la levantó con cuidado y la cubrió con su chaleco- Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

Días más tarde se encontró de nuevo en su consultorio. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, limpiando su herida como diariamente debía hacerlo. Tomó unas tijeras y una aguja comenzando a deshacer lentamente los puntos para volverlos a coser. Algo un poco doloroso, pero estaba acostumbrado.

- Buenos tardes doctor- le sonrió Pansy desde la puerta- me alegro que se encuentre mejor.

- Gracias, ¿alguna novedad?

- Sí, afuera está una mujer que insiste en verlo- La chica dejó escapar una risilla y Snape se dedicó a observarle con confusión- Que se divierta, lo veré mañana.

- ¿Que me divierta? ¿Mañana? Pero si aún no cerramos.

Igual, la enfermera no le escuchó. La oyó cerrar la puerta de salida y tuvo el impulso de levantarse para tratar de alcanzarla. Se detuvo en cuanto la otra mujer cruzó la puerta que daba a su despacho.

Era Hermione, tan hermosa como él jamás la había visto. Traía su cabello recogido en un hermoso peinado, un vestido blanco y corto que la hacía verse más angelical, un maquillaje tenue y sus labios tenían un suave color rosa. Se acariciaba el cabello con nerviosismo y apretaba con sus dedos su cartera.

- Buenas tardes señor doctor.

- Buenas tardes- respondió, volviendo a la realidad; muy subjetiva de hecho- ¿Es que, le sucede algo?

- Ginny me trajo. Verá, yo quería.

- ¿Se siente bien? ¿Las heridas no han sanado aún?

- ¡Oh sí! lo que me recomendó me sentó muy bien. De hecho.

La chica seguía balbuceando, él se sintió preocupado ¿Y si se trataba de algo grave? Se levantó con lentitud y se detuvo frente a ella.

- En realidad, yo quería verlo. ¿Está usted mejor?

- ¿Verme?- meditó por cuestiones de segundos- sí, me recupero al igual que usted.

- Sinceramente, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo como en ese instante. Ver a Cristopher morir o, al menos, ver parte de él a mi lado; fue muy difícil.

- Lo sé, la entiendo.

- Pero usted, fue muy acertado. Jamás me sentí insegura a su lado, así que quise agradecérselo.

Suavemente rodeó su cintura con sus manos, sintiéndola tan frágil, tan delicada. Ella soltó lo que traía, y como se lo imaginaba; no le sorprendía en lo absoluto su reacción.

- Me alegro de haberle podido ayudar- susurró suavemente, su respiración se hizo tensa cuando los dedos de Hermione con lentitud tortuosa comenzaban a deshacer los botones de su bata.

Retrocedió unos pocos centímetros, estando parcialmente desvestido escuchó la voz de Hermione en su oído.

- ¿Cree usted que estoy haciendo mal?

Sonrió y tomó su rostro con delicadeza, perdiéndose en sus ojos de color caramelo. Ahora sí podía responder la antigua pregunta que la joven Weasly le había hecho. Sí estaba interesado en ella, hubiera muerto de haberla perdido.

- En absoluto.

Y la besó, labios como seda y una piel tan suave como el pétalo de una flor. Volvió a delinearla completamente con sus manos.

Podía hacerlo más deprisa, pero sabía que las mujeres amaban el ritual de desvestirse lentamente, de ver caer la ropa una por una. Él no exigía mucho, así que dejó que la mujer le hiciera sentir. Sentir lo que había muerto hacía muchos años atrás. Quería saber lo que significaba encontrarse con el cálido cuerpo de una mujer a su lado.

Con la camisa entreabierta y el cinturón resbalándose entre ellos, volvió a tomar a la mujer por la cintura y siguió retrocediendo hasta la cama que había dispuesto para las revisiones de los pacientes. La dejó allí y dejó que la camisa se deslizara a través de sus brazos y cayese al suelo.

Una pregunta muy importante se sembró en su interior ¿La joven era virgen quizás? Era médico y creyó normal que lo estuviese pensando en ese mismo instante. Pero, también creyó que era obvio que no lo era luego de que ella estuviese casada tres años.

Se mantuvo en silencio, inclinado sobre ella. Hermione se apoyó en sus codos para alcanzarlo y lo besó delicadamente, luego colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonrió.

Volvió entonces a enfocarse en ella. Aún con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él deshizo los botones de su corto vestido blanco y haciendo poco esfuerzo lo retiró de su cuerpo; admirando su fina y delineada figura.

- Es hermosa- le dijo, apenas encontró voz para hablarle. Ella en cambio se encontró feliz.

- No es muy elocuente ¿verdad doctor? Igual, se lo agradezco.

Volvió a besarla, deslizándose por su cuello, llenando sus fosas nasales con su delicado aroma. De la garganta de la chica brotaron suaves sollozos.

Siguió entonces. Delineó con sus dedos el contorno del sujetador, sintiendo también bajo sus dedos el vendaje que habían dispuesto para sus heridas. Hermione se movió hacia él, no pudiendo soportar las olas de placer que llegaban hasta ella.

Intentó continuar pero se encontró con una mano que lo giraba y dejaba reposar sobre la cama. Para cuando pudo ver, ella estaba sobre él con las manos puestas sobre su pecho.

Se despojó entonces del sujetador, causando de él un suave gemido de sorpresa. Tomó una de sus manos y la dejó reposar sobre su seno, dejándole sentir su pezón contra su palma. Lo cubrió como si éste fuera a quebrarse.

Ella unió su mano a la de él, moviéndola alrededor de ella; mostrándole como quería ser acariciada. Él, comenzó a explorarla suavemente.

Había estado con mujeres, no era de metal o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, su profesión no le permitía mantener una relación en lo más mínimo. Siempre yendo y viniendo, siempre dedicándose de lleno al trabajo. Era un adicto a ello, pero desde hacía un tiempo; Hermione lo había cambiado.

Siguió por su vientre, mirando a la chica que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Delineó su entrepierna y con igual delicadeza retiró la última prenda que le quedaba; sintiendo entre sus dedos sus suaves y húmedos rizos.

Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, casi pellizcándola suavemente. Su centro cálido se contraía con cada orgasmo que la chica presentaba.

La oyó mencionarlo, distante. Una sensación extraña comenzó a formarse dentro de él. Se separó de ella y la recostó sobre la camilla utilizando su lengua para delinear el contorno que antes había trazado con sus manos.

Muchas veces lo había hecho, tres o cuatro; pero describir como se sentía justamente ahora era imposible. Cristopher había sido apasionado, cualquier mujer hubiera muerto por hacer el amor con él. Pero Severus era otra cosa, no había punto de comparación alguno.

Dejó de pensar cuando los dedos del hombre en su interior, fueron remplazados por su lengua. La acariciaba, la absorbía; casi podía pensar que bebía de ella.

Se sentó con la dificultad que representaba tener a un hombre entre sus piernas y atrajo toda su atención. Con su mano tomó su rostro y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Su beso fue apasionado, necesitado; usando su lengua para acariciarlo, para sentir su esencia, deslizándose por su cuello; lamiendo su pecho enteramente.

Rápidamente deslizó su mano a través de su cadera y desabrochó su pantalón por completo; él estiró su cuerpo y ella pudo retirárselo junto con la ropa interior.

Lo dejó caer sobre la cama, ambos completamente desnudos y exhaustos. Se tumbó con suavidad sobre él quien la recibió rápidamente. Hermione lentamente, se dejó penetrar por él.

Él comenzó con movimientos pequeños, casi imperceptibles. Sabía que ella estaba herida y no deseaba lastimarla; pero la chica protestó.

- No, deseo sentirte; por favor.

- Acabas- balbuceó- estuviste gravemente, herida.

- Eso no importa, he soportado lo suficiente; ahora quiero pertenecerle.

- Ya yo le pertenezco, ya usted puede tenerme.

Y le hizo caso, se presionó contra ella mucho más fuerte; escuchando sus gemidos de placer, él pronunciando su nombre; sin importar que su brazo le ardiese más que nunca.

Volvió a mencionarla, no significaba nada; no era una pregunta ni un pedido, sólo necesitaba escucharlo. Ella soltó un grito y cerró los ojos, aún abrazada por él.

Creyó que dormía ya que su respiración era lenta y pausada. Pero entonces sintió su pecho vibrar mientras hablaba.

- Gracias, usted me ha salvado la vida.

Con una de sus manos acarició su cabello, sintiéndose por un momento culpable de haber tomado a una mujer que no le pertenecía.

- No, al contrario; usted me ha salvado a mí. Me ha hecho vivir más de lo que he querido, y ahora ya no me arrepiento de nada.

Hermione depositó un beso en su pecho, haciendo suaves círculos en sus pezones.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- Señor Snape, su esposa ha venido a verle.

- Dile que pase, por favor.

Pansy asintió y se apartó para que Hermione pudiera entrar. Sentado, giró su silla para verle.

- He venido de vera Cristopher, señor- le dijo, vestida de negro.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, muy bien- se acercó a él y se le sentó en las piernas. La sostuvo sin entender.

- He venido a hacerle una consulta señor. Verá, hace dos días que me siento cansada y débil, mi periodo no ha vuelto a bajarme. ¿Será que estoy embarazada?

- ¿Emba? ¿Qué?

- Sí señor- se levantó y se volvió para mirarle- Creo que en mi vientre, hay un hijo suyo.

¿Había oído mal tal vez? ¿Embarazada?

- Sólo quería que lo supiera, volveré a la casa ahora.

No la dejó irse, la retuvo y la hizo detenerse. Ella sonrió complacida.

- ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo que embarazada?

- Sí, ese es el término ¿o no?, usted es el médico; usted sabe de esas cosas.

La abrazó, colocando su mano en su vientre.

- ¿Y sabe usted señor, el nombre que le pondrá al bebé?

- ¿Qué? ¿Es un varón?

- ¡Oh no! usted sabe que es muy temprano para saber esas cosas.

La dejó marcharse y se quedó mirando a la nada como un tonto. Iba a ser padre, un padre que no iba abandonar a su hijo.

- Felicidades señor Snape, acabo de oírlo.

- Gracias Pansy, gracias.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidió entonces permiso para ausentarse, había recibido de la agencia una oferta para que trabajara con ellos en las investigaciones. Él se negó y decidió dedicarle tiempo a su esposa que estaba por dar a luz.

- Es una hermosa niña la que tiene allí doctor- sonrió Pansy tomando de sus manos a la bebé para limpiarla- le dejaré con su esposa mientras aseo a esta hermosa criaturita.

Maldijo que en su momento, no existiesen medicinas apropiadas para las mujeres en labor. No había ningún tipo de calmante y todo debía hacerse a mano, por eso las mujeres; casi siempre morían. Tuvo suerte de poder atender a Hermione y mantenerla con vida.

La observó dormir pacíficamente, no le había enseñado a la bebé; pero lo haría más tarde, luego de que verificara que estuviera bien. Se acercó a las ventanas para correrlas y evitar que el sol diera con su rostro.

Observó por la ventana, comenzaba a salir el sol luego de pasar horas en la labor. Tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse las manos y devolver sus mangas a su lugar, las cuales, estaban arremangadas hasta sus codos. Mientras lo hacía divisó a alguien que caminaba.

Era alto, delgado, atractivo y de ojos tan brillantes y profundos como un ámbar. Levantó la vista y le sonrió sin razón aparente, él sentía que lo había visto en alguna parte.

Entonces, Pansy gritó y abandonó la habitación.

Bueno, ese es el fin de este mini fic, con estilo de novela de terror con capítulos cortos (que las hay). Espero les gustase y si no, igual pueden hacermelo saber. Besos


End file.
